


Volver a casa

by Nakuru



Category: Otome Youkai Zakuro
Genre: Community: retos_a_lacarta, F/M, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Susukihotaru sólo estaba esperando por él por una razón.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Volver a casa

Sin importar lo hermosa que era la nieve, el frío que esta causaba era apenas soportable, especialmente durante la noche.

A pesar de eso Susukihotaru permaneció inmóvil, con sus brazos pegados a su cuerpo y con una mano acunando la otra contra su pecho, intentando conseguir al menos un poco de calor.

La calle estaba desierta, tal como había estado desde que Susukihotaru había regresado hasta el edificio del ejército en lugar de continuar el camino a casa junto a Zakuro y los demás, y aun cuando Susukihotaru había logrado superar la tensión que le causaba la perspectiva de atraer la atención de cualquiera que pasase por ahí, aguantar la cada vez más fría temperatura era incluso más difícil.

No era que fuese realmente necesario que ella aguardase allí, frente a la gran edificación cada vez más occidentalizada, hasta que Riken terminase de presentar su reporte y ahora que algunos copos habían comenzado a caer nuevamente tal vez ni siquiera era una buena idea hacerlo, pero...

Los pensamientos de Susukihotaru fueron interrumpidos por el repentino sonido —y extrañamente poco fuerte, aun cuando rompió el silencio reinante en la solitaria calle— de la puerta al abrirse y al ver a Riken bajo el umbral de esta, Susukihotaru caminó inmediatamente hacia él.

—Susukihotaru... —Aunque él sólo pronunció su nombre en un tono bajo su sorpresa era evidente, pero eso no era todo.

Tenía que disculparse, pensó Susukihotaru, apretando sus manos aun más contra su pecho. Al fin de cuentas Riken, consciente de que se demoraría, le había dicho que regresase con todos y ella no había insistido en quedarse.

En lugar de eso había decidido volver luego de recorrer la mitad del camino y esperado por él afuera, en el frío, y estaba segura que era eso lo que había causado la preocupación que podía sentir en él ahora que estaba cerca, aun cuando no lo estaba tocando.

—Vamos —dijo Riken antes de que ella pudiese pronunciar una sola palabra, estirando su brazo derecho para cubrir una de las manos de Susukihotaru con la suya—. Será mejor si tomas algo caliente antes de que regresemos.

La calidez que sintió Susukihotaru no fue proveniente solamente de la palma de Riken y la disculpa que se quedó muda en sus labios se transformó en una sonrisa mientras abandonó su tensa postura, alejando sus manos de su pecho.

Su movimiento cambió el simple toque por un firme agarre en su mano, que Susukihotaru respondió en silencio con un suave apretón mientras comenzaron a caminar, alejándose de la solitaria calle llena de edificios gubernamentales y acercándose a una calle más viva, llena de pequeños negocios llenos de luz cuyo brillo se reflejaba en la nieve, causando que la sensación de frío se disipase aun más y que su sonrisa no desapareciese.

Porque esta vez Riken había entendido, sin necesidad de ninguna palabra, que quería volver junto a él a casa.


End file.
